imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
The I am a Speedrunner Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the act of Administrators preventing users from editing the wiki for violating either the Wikia or local wiki policies for a duration of time. This is to help stop and discourage disruptive and destructive editing behavior from occurring. The duration of block can vary depending on the kind of action in question and may range from 24 hours to 1 month. While some users may be intentionally making malicious edits, others may be editing in ' ' while in violation of said policies. For this reason, users will typically receive a warning telling them to stop their disruptive editing with the assumption of good faith. Non-admins should report any user seen to be breaking policies of any sort in the Power Lounge board on the . Issuing a warning Admins should post a warning notice on the user's message wall describing an edit they made is not in line with wiki policy. To assist with this, a series of Warning templates can be used for this purpose. These warnings are based on the User warnings WikiProject on Wikipedia which utilize a warning level that can be used in sequence. Admins should warn users using these templates from level 1 to level 4 in order. In some cases of excessive offenses, one may use the proper level that fits the situation including the immediate version of a suitable level 4 notice. The user must be given at least one warning before being blocked except for very specific cases. Duration of a block When a user is blocked by an admin, they may be blocked for a definitive length of time or in some cases indefinitely. The duration for a block depends on two things: The severity of the violation and the number of repeated offenses in a period of time. The following shows the progression of the length a block. An important distintion to note upon the forth offense is that indefinite does not mean infinite. '''It simply means the user has been blocked for an undertermined duration of time and may be unblocked upon consideration by an admin and/or by a block appeal. Appealing a block When a user is blocked, they retain the ability to edit their message wall during the duration of the block. The main reason for this is to allow the user to appeal, or negate, a block if they felt they have been falsely blocked. For a user to appeal a block, they need to post their reasoning on their message wall on why they should be unblocked. One or more admins will then decide whether or not they see fit unblocking the user or leaving them to serve the remaining duration of the block. The user's ability to post on their message wall during a block '''is a privilege and should not be abused. If the blocked user posts content on their message wall that is considered uncivil, they will have their posting rights on their message wall revoked until they serve the duration of the block. Special cases for blocking There are some scenarios in which either a warning or block duration is excluded entirely. These usually result from actively malicious users or from ones attempting to bypass a block. 'Sockpuppets '– Accounts proven to be used for users attempting to bypass a block may be blocked indefinitely with no further warning. A notice on the profile's userpage should be placed noting that it is a sockpuppet account and the ability to post to their message wall revoked. 'Vandalism-only '– Accounts seen to be actively making purely disruptive and nothing but will receive only a single warning and may be indefinitely blocked upon further offense. A notice on the profile's userpage should be placed noting that it is a vandalism-only account and their ability to post to their message wall revoked. 'Inappropriate Username '– Accounts with explicit usernames will be blocked indefinitely on sight and have a notice put on their username noting this. A notice on the profile's userpage should be placed noting that it is innapropriate account and their ability to post to their message wall revoked. Category:Policy